Scales Of Sky
by FlightOfGracefulDove
Summary: Rated T to be safe. (It's a new adventure by FOGD, but this time I'll update bc its with my FRIEND!) The prophecy is complete, but more trouble is coming to Pyrrhia, and the dragonets can't help this time. Join Wave, a tiny SeaWing yearning for adventure out of the palace, and Nightmare, a big, bloodred, misunderstood NightWing on their quest to defeat the DarkWing... Fear.
1. First Prologue: Wave's Hatching

**Chapter By: Author One (Me, the one and only!)**

Prologue

 **Wave**

The waves crashed violently on the shore, making a greenish-blue, tiny SeaWing egg roll around on the beach. Its mother looked on with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, my precious dragonet. But I must do this. The evil dragons are coming for you…" she wept, but it was barely noticeable through the setting sun and oncoming storm.

The egg wobbled, and finally cracked, letting a tinier-than-usual dragonet the color of the sea slide her body out. A tiny cry rang out, her first words of many.

"I don't want to do this… but it's the only way to keep you safe. Your powers foretold by the great Oracle of the Sun, Moonrise, told me that your powers must be kept hidden away. I hope to see you again, one day…" the mother wept harder as two SeaWings emerged from the water and started to speak to her in Aquatic.

 _We will take the dragonet, now._

The dragonet they were speaking of let out a fearsome cry, and started to weep herself as she figured out what was going on. She was leaving her mother forever.

"No!" the mother cried out as her beloved was dragged under the surface. "Please, there has to be another way… No… _Wave! Come back for me, Wave!_ "

But there was no reply.

The mother heard wingbeats behind her and saw a dragon that… no, it couldn't be… was he made of darkness? It seemed so, that wasn't a good sign. But her thoughts were interrupted by a stone-cold, slithery voice, a one that struck fear into the hearts of all dragons.

The voice of the DarkWing, Fear, accompanied by his equally cruel SoulWing minions, Venom and Spyro.

 _"_ _I have not found the NightWing, but your SSSSSeaWing… it will subssssstitute very nicely. Venom, Spyro, I sense that we are not able to capture the SeaWing dragonet… but her mother may be useful... If not, I sssssuppose I will have to kill her. Sure, I just washed off the blood of my other victimssss, but I can always wash them again…._

"Please, no! Don't do this to me! I…I…" the mother's voice faltered. What would she do? She realized that her time was up.

Fear thought for a moment. Then, slowly, a creepy smile showed, a smile that meant one thing, and one thing only.

No one ever heard the scream.

No one ever found the body.

And no one ever saw the blood, that was washed away into the depths of the sea…


	2. Second Prologue: Nightmare's Hatching

**Chapter By: Author Two (It's meh FWEND! :)**

Prologue

 **Nightmare**

It was a stormy night in the Claws of the Cloud Mountains, the mother was determined to leave but the father wasn't. He was ready to stay and love the egg that already had cracks spreading on its shell. The egg was odd for a NightWing egg , it had a maroon tent to it like blood outlined it's inside. It turned silver under a full father thought "I'm pretty sure Mindseer (mom) doesn't even care about it.." but then he remember she was a mindreader. He looked up at her but she didn't seem to notice. She was watching her egg intently with a frown. The silence seemed to last forever until there was a jarring crack. It was big for a newly hatched dragonet, just like the mother, she was massive! It took him a moment to wanna figure out the gender. " Oh it's a she! How lovely! " said the mom .The father couldn't agree more. But she did look a little odd.. like a nightmare.. the eyes were the darkest red.. the belly/underscales/wings were maroon . And her spikes and horns , also very maroon . Her wings sparkled like rubies . It was dazzling in the moonlight . But she had the silver tear drops by her eyes."Uh oh a mind reader." He said too his partner."What should we name her, I think Bloodbath is good." Mindseer frowned." I was scoring for Nightmare." The father nodded in agreement. "All rig-" they couldn't finish the sentence because they heard the cackling of SoulWings and a DarkWing on the horizon. " Go Sharpeyes!(father) Go give the SeaWings Nightmare, FAST NOW! Ill take them on!" The father blinked back his tears and knew he might not ever see his mate ever again. The dragonet in his claws roared to his surprise as he picked her up. She swatted at him and actually cut him! He took a final glance back at his mate waving goodbye. "I love you".. he thought and Mindseer smiled and sad smile. "Goodbye.."


End file.
